Flame Princess vs Ice Princess
by MaxRide256
Summary: Ice King and Queen had a daughter of their own. 14 years later she meets Flame princess. The two girls become friends but there friendship doesn't last long
1. Chapter 1

Flame Princess vs. Ice Princess

Ice King's Pov

"After I met the Ice Queen we got married and had a baby girl. We had our own princess"

"Honey I'm home is the cake almost done?" Ice King asked

"Yes Dear it's almost done I can't wait until Aubrey turns 14 years old" Ice Queen answered

"I know right. Aah they grow up so fast" Ice King said

"There she is the birthday girl. Good morning Aubrey" Ice queen said

"Morning mom, morning dad what's for breakfast?" Aubrey said

"Pancakes. We have a big day planned for you" Ice queen said

"Awesome I can't wait until my party. I'm gonna go for a walk" Aubrey said

"OK have fun" Ice King said

"I wish I had a friend to bring to my party... huh where's that fire coming from?" Aubrey said

"Hey who started this fire?" Aubrey asked

"I did. Hi my name's Flame Princess what's your?" Flame princess asked

"I'm Ice Princess but everybody calls me Aubrey" Ice Princess answered


	2. Chapter 2

Flame Princess vs. Ice Princess

Ice King's Pov

"After I met the Ice Queen we got married and had a baby girl. We had our own princess"

"Honey I'm home is the cake almost done?" Ice King asked

"Yes Dear it's almost done I can't wait until Aubrey turns 14 years old" Ice Queen answered

"I know right. Aaahhh they grow up so fast" Ice King said

"There she is the birthday girl. Good morning Aubrey" Ice queen said

"Morning mom, morning dad what's for breakfast?" Aubrey said

"Pancakes. We have a big day planned for you" Ice queen said

"Awesome I can't wait until my party. I'm gonna go for a walk" Aubrey said

"OK have fun" Ice King said

"Alright dad I will" Aubrey said

"I wish I had a friend to bring to my party….huh where's that fire coming from?" Aubrey said

"Hey who started that fire?" Aubrey asked

"I did. Hi I'm flame princess" Flame princess said

"Oh. Hello I'm ice princess but everybody calls me Aubrey" Aubrey said

"So do you know Finn the human?" Flame asked

"Yeah but my dad says that he's a pain" Aubrey said

Chapter 2

Flame princess's Pov

"I think Aubrey and I are going to be great friends. As long as my dad doesn't find out"

"Well your dad is wrong because Finn's not a pain" Flame said

"Hey Flame do you have anything planned tonight?" Aubrey asked

"No. I would hang out with Finn but he has to babysit Jake's kids while he and lady Rainicorn go out" Flame said

"Well it's my birthday today and I was wondering if you wanted to come" Aubrey asked

"Sure I'll come. What time does the party start?" Flame said

"It's at 7:00. Don't be later" Aubrey said

"I won't see you later Aubrey" Flame said

_Back at the Palace_

"Aubrey you'd better hurry and eat these pancakes before they get too cold" Ice queen said

"Alright mom. Is the cake gonna be able to feed 4 people?" Aubrey asked

"I think so why do you ask?" Ice queen said

"Because I'm bringing a friend" Aubrey said

"It's not a boy is it?" Ice King asked

No dad it's not a boy" Aubrey said

"Good because if it is a boy then he's not coming" Ice king said

"Alright then I'm gonna get ready for the party" Aubrey said


	3. Chapter 3

Flame Princess vs. Ice Princess

Ice King's Pov

"After I met the Ice Queen we got married and had a baby girl. We had our own princess"

"Honey I'm home is the cake almost done?" Ice King asked

"Yes Dear it's almost done I can't wait until Aubrey turns 14 years old" Ice Queen answered

"I know right. Aaahhh they grow up so fast" Ice King said

"There she is the birthday girl. Good morning Aubrey" Ice queen said

"Morning mom, morning dad what's for breakfast?" Aubrey said

"Pancakes. We have a big day planned for you" Ice queen said

"Awesome I can't wait until my party. I'm gonna go for a walk" Aubrey said

"OK have fun" Ice King said

"Alright dad I will" Aubrey said

"I wish I had a friend to bring to my party….huh where's that fire coming from?" Aubrey said

"Hey who started that fire?" Aubrey asked

"I did. Hi I'm flame princess" Flame princess said

"Oh. Hello I'm ice princess but everybody calls me Aubrey" Aubrey said

"So do you know Finn the human?" Flame asked

"Yeah but my dad says that he's a pain" Aubrey said

* * *

Chapter 2

Flame princess's Pov

"I think Aubrey and I are going to be great friends. As long as my dad doesn't find out"

"Well your dad is wrong because Finn's not a pain" Flame said

"Hey Flame do you have anything planned tonight?" Aubrey asked

"No. I would hang out with Finn but he has to babysit Jake's kids while he and lady Rainicorn go out" Flame said

"Well it's my birthday today and I was wondering if you wanted to come" Aubrey asked

"Sure I'll come. What time does the party start?" Flame said

"It's at 7:00. Don't be later" Aubrey said

"I won't see you later Aubrey" Flame said

_Back at the Palace_

"Aubrey you'd better hurry and eat these pancakes before they get too cold" Ice queen said

"Alright mom. Is the cake gonna be able to feed 4 people?" Aubrey asked

"I think so why do you ask?" Ice queen said

"Because I'm bringing a friend" Aubrey said

"It's not a boy is it?" Ice King asked

No dad it's not a boy" Aubrey said

"Good because if it is a boy then he's not coming" Ice king said

"Alright then I'm gonna get ready for the party" Aubrey said

* * *

Chapter 3

Aubrey's Pov

"My parents did a great job decorating the castle"

"Wow dad this place looks great" Aubrey said

"Thanks Aubrey. So when is your friend coming?" Ice King asked

"She should be here any minute" Aubrey said

_Ding Dong_

"She's here!" Aubrey said with excitement

"Hey Flame come on in" Aubrey said

"Thanks Aubrey nice place you got here" Flame said

"Aubrey me and your father would like to talk to you in private" Ice Queen said

"OK mom what's wrong" Aubrey asked

"Why didn't you tell us that your new friend is Flame princess of the Fire Kingdom!" Ice King asked

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides it not a big deal" Aubrey said

"It is a big deal Aubrey. Before you were born there was a war between our two kingdoms and today we still hate each other. I don't want anymore war's happening do you understand?" Ice Queen asked

"I understand mom" Aubrey said

"Alright now let's go back to your party" Ice King said

"Hey Aubrey do your parents mind if I brought some friends" Flame asked

"Not at all Flame. Who did you invite?" Aubrey asked

"Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake" Flame said


	4. Chapter 4

Flame Princess vs. Ice Princess

Ice King's Pov

"After I met the Ice Queen we got married and had a baby girl. We had our own princess"

"Honey I'm home is the cake almost done?" Ice King asked

"Yes Dear it's almost done I can't wait until Aubrey turns 14 years old" Ice Queen answered

"I know right. Aaahhh they grow up so fast" Ice King said

"There she is the birthday girl. Good morning Aubrey" Ice queen said

"Morning mom, morning dad what's for breakfast?" Aubrey said

"Pancakes. We have a big day planned for you" Ice queen said

"Awesome I can't wait until my party. I'm gonna go for a walk" Aubrey said

"OK have fun" Ice King said

"Alright dad I will" Aubrey said

"I wish I had a friend to bring to my party….huh where's that fire coming from?" Aubrey said

"Hey who started that fire?" Aubrey asked

"I did. Hi I'm flame princess" Flame princess said

"Oh. Hello I'm ice princess but everybody calls me Aubrey" Aubrey said

"So do you know Finn the human?" Flame asked

"Yeah but my dad says that he's a pain" Aubrey said

* * *

Chapter 2

Flame princess's Pov

"I think Aubrey and I are going to be great friends. As long as my dad doesn't find out"

"Well your dad is wrong because Finn's not a pain" Flame said

"Hey Flame do you have anything planned tonight?" Aubrey asked

"No. I would hang out with Finn but he has to babysit Jake's kids while he and lady Rainicorn go out" Flame said

"Well it's my birthday today and I was wondering if you wanted to come" Aubrey asked

"Sure I'll come. What time does the party start?" Flame said

"It's at 7:00. Don't be later" Aubrey said

"I won't see you later Aubrey" Flame said

_Back at the Palace_

"Aubrey you'd better hurry and eat these pancakes before they get too cold" Ice queen said

"Alright mom. Is the cake gonna be able to feed 4 people?" Aubrey asked

"I think so why do you ask?" Ice queen said

"Because I'm bringing a friend" Aubrey said

"It's not a boy is it?" Ice King asked

No dad it's not a boy" Aubrey said

"Good because if it is a boy then he's not coming" Ice king said

"Alright then I'm gonna get ready for the party" Aubrey said

* * *

Chapter 3

Aubrey's Pov

"My parents did a great job decorating the castle"

"Wow dad this place looks great" Aubrey said

"Thanks Aubrey. So when is your friend coming?" Ice King asked

"She should be here any minute" Aubrey said

_Ding Dong_

"She's here!" Aubrey said with excitement

"Hey Flame come on in" Aubrey said

"Thanks Aubrey nice place you got here" Flame said

"Aubrey me and your father would like to talk to you in private" Ice Queen said

"OK mom what's wrong" Aubrey asked

"Why didn't you tell us that your new friend is Flame princess of the Fire Kingdom!" Ice King asked

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides it not a big deal" Aubrey said

"It is a big deal Aubrey. Before you were born there was a war between our two kingdoms and today we still hate each other. I don't want anymore war's happening do you understand?" Ice Queen asked

"I understand mom" Aubrey said

"Alright now let's go back to your party" Ice King said

"Hey Aubrey do your parents mind if I brought some friends" Flame asked

"Not at all Flame. Who did you invite?" Aubrey asked

"Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake" Flame said

* * *

Chapter 4

Aubrey's Pov

"My parents freaked out when they saw Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake"

"Aubrey why are Finn and Jake at your party!" Ice King yelled

"And why are Fionna and Cake here too!" Ice Queen yelled

"Mom, Dad Flame invited them not me can you guys please get along just for one night?" Aubrey asked

"Yeah Ice King don't be a party pooper" Jake said

"Fine. We'll try to get along" Ice King and Queen said together

"Thank you so Flame princess how did you and Aubrey meet?" Finn asked

"We meet in the forest" Flame said

"Hey Aubrey it's time to blow out the candles and make a wish" Ice Queen said

_Aubrey blows out the candles_

"Yeah" everyone yelled

_BOOM!_

"What was that loud noise!" Cake yelled

"There you are Flame princess! Guards seeze them at once!" Flame King yelled

"Hey everybody I've got some party... games. What happened to our door. Flame King what are you doing here!" Ice King yelled

"I'm here because you kidnapped my daughter!" Flame King yelled

"Dad they didn't kidnap me I came on my own!" Flame princess yelled

"Flame king you always jumped to conclusion! Tell us why your here right now" Ice Queen said

"Fine. I'm here to settle this war between us. Since you started it" Flame King said

"What! We never started this war it was your fault" Ice King said

"If you won't apologize. Then we must battle tomorrow night. Come on Flame princess were leaving and take the prisoners with us" Flame King said


	5. Chapter 5

Flame Princess vs. Ice Princess

Ice King's Pov

"After I met the Ice Queen we got married and had a baby girl. We had our own princess"

"Honey I'm home is the cake almost done?" Ice King asked

"Yes Dear it's almost done I can't wait until Aubrey turns 14 years old" Ice Queen answered

"I know right. Aaahhh they grow up so fast" Ice King said

"There she is the birthday girl. Good morning Aubrey" Ice queen said

"Morning mom, morning dad what's for breakfast?" Aubrey said

"Pancakes. We have a big day planned for you" Ice queen said

"Awesome I can't wait until my party. I'm gonna go for a walk" Aubrey said

"OK have fun" Ice King said

"Alright dad I will" Aubrey said

"I wish I had a friend to bring to my party….huh where's that fire coming from?" Aubrey said

"Hey who started that fire?" Aubrey asked

"I did. Hi I'm flame princess" Flame princess said

"Oh. Hello I'm ice princess but everybody calls me Aubrey" Aubrey said

"So do you know Finn the human?" Flame asked

"Yeah but my dad says that he's a pain" Aubrey said

* * *

Chapter 2

Flame princess's Pov

"I think Aubrey and I are going to be great friends. As long as my dad doesn't find out"

"Well your dad is wrong because Finn's not a pain" Flame said

"Hey Flame do you have anything planned tonight?" Aubrey asked

"No. I would hang out with Finn but he has to babysit Jake's kids while he and lady Rainicorn go out" Flame said

"Well it's my birthday today and I was wondering if you wanted to come" Aubrey asked

"Sure I'll come. What time does the party start?" Flame said

"It's at 7:00. Don't be later" Aubrey said

"I won't see you later Aubrey" Flame said

_Back at the Palace_

"Aubrey you'd better hurry and eat these pancakes before they get too cold" Ice queen said

"Alright mom. Is the cake gonna be able to feed 4 people?" Aubrey asked

"I think so why do you ask?" Ice queen said

"Because I'm bringing a friend" Aubrey said

"It's not a boy is it?" Ice King asked

No dad it's not a boy" Aubrey said

"Good because if it is a boy then he's not coming" Ice king said

"Alright then I'm gonna get ready for the party" Aubrey said

* * *

Chapter 3

Aubrey's Pov

"My parents did a great job decorating the castle"

"Wow dad this place looks great" Aubrey said

"Thanks Aubrey. So when is your friend coming?" Ice King asked

"She should be here any minute" Aubrey said

_Ding Dong_

"She's here!" Aubrey said with excitement

"Hey Flame come on in" Aubrey said

"Thanks Aubrey nice place you got here" Flame said

"Aubrey me and your father would like to talk to you in private" Ice Queen said

"OK mom what's wrong" Aubrey asked

"Why didn't you tell us that your new friend is Flame princess of the Fire Kingdom!" Ice King asked

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides it not a big deal" Aubrey said

"It is a big deal Aubrey. Before you were born there was a war between our two kingdoms and today we still hate each other. I don't want anymore war's happening do you understand?" Ice Queen asked

"I understand mom" Aubrey said

"Alright now let's go back to your party" Ice King said

"Hey Aubrey do your parents mind if I brought some friends" Flame asked

"Not at all Flame. Who did you invite?" Aubrey asked

"Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake" Flame said

* * *

Chapter 4

Aubrey's Pov

"My parents freaked out when they saw Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake"

"Aubrey why are Finn and Jake at your party!" Ice King yelled

"And why are Fionna and Cake here too!" Ice Queen yelled

"Mom, Dad Flame invited them not me can you guys please get along just for one night?" Aubrey asked

"Yeah Ice King don't be a party pooper" Jake said

"Fine. We'll try to get along" Ice King and Queen said together

"Thank you so Flame princess how did you and Aubrey meet?" Finn asked

"We meet in the forest" Flame said

"Hey Aubrey it's time to blow out the candles and make a wish" Ice Queen said

_Aubrey blows out the candles_

"Yeah" everyone yelled

_BOOM!_

"What was that loud noise!" Cake yelled

"There you are Flame princess! Guards seize them at once!" Flame King yelled

"Hey everybody I've got some party... games. What happened to our door. Flame King what are you doing here!" Ice King yelled

"I'm here because you kidnapped my daughter!" Flame King yelled

"Dad they didn't kidnap me I came on my own!" Flame princess yelled

"Flame king you always jumped to conclusion! Tell us why your here right now" Ice Queen said

"Fine. I'm here to settle this war between us. Since you started it" Flame King said

"What! We never started this war it was your fault" Ice King said

"If you won't apologize. Then we must battle tomorrow night. Come on Flame princess were leaving and take the prisoners with us" Flame King said

* * *

Chapter 5

Flame Princess's Pov

"I can't believe my dad ruined Aubrey's party. Now she'll never talk to me again"

"Flame Princess why are you mad at me? I saved you from those Ice freaks" Flame king asked

"Because you ruined my friend's party, you kidnapped my friends and Finn, and now you've started a war" Flame princess said

"Look those ice freaks started the whole thing and I'm gonna finish it!" Flame king yelled

"Whatever I'll be in my room" Flame princess said

"Fine. And don't even think about helping those prisoners escape" Flame king said

_In the dungeons of the Flame Kingdom_

"Hey Fionna how long have we been down here" Cake asked

"Half an hour" Fionna said

"Finn I thought you said Flame princess was coming to get us out of here" Fionna asked

"Don't worry Fionna Flame princess is gonna come" Finn said

"Well she better come soon because I'm suppose to be babysitting the pups" Jake said

"Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake are you guys OK?" Flame princess asked

"Were fine" Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake said together

"I'm gonna get you guys out of here. I'll get the keys" Flame princess said

"Now I have a plan to stop my father but I need your help" Flame princess said

"Sure Flame princess. What do you need" Fionna asked

"Were going to join Aubrey's side" Flame princess said


	6. Chapter 6

Flame Princess vs. Ice Princess

Ice King's Pov

"After I met the Ice Queen we got married and had a baby girl. We had our own princess"

"Honey I'm home is the cake almost done?" Ice King asked

"Yes Dear it's almost done I can't wait until Aubrey turns 14 years old" Ice Queen answered

"I know right. Aaahhh they grow up so fast" Ice King said

"There she is the birthday girl. Good morning Aubrey" Ice queen said

"Morning mom, morning dad what's for breakfast?" Aubrey said

"Pancakes. We have a big day planned for you" Ice queen said

"Awesome I can't wait until my party. I'm gonna go for a walk" Aubrey said

"OK have fun" Ice King said

"Alright dad I will" Aubrey said

"I wish I had a friend to bring to my party….huh where's that fire coming from?" Aubrey said

"Hey who started that fire?" Aubrey asked

"I did. Hi I'm flame princess" Flame princess said

"Oh. Hello I'm ice princess but everybody calls me Aubrey" Aubrey said

"So do you know Finn the human?" Flame asked

"Yeah but my dad says that he's a pain" Aubrey said

* * *

Chapter 2

Flame princess's Pov

"I think Aubrey and I are going to be great friends. As long as my dad doesn't find out"

"Well your dad is wrong because Finn's not a pain" Flame said

"Hey Flame do you have anything planned tonight?" Aubrey asked

"No. I would hang out with Finn but he has to babysit Jake's kids while he and lady Rainicorn go out" Flame said

"Well it's my birthday today and I was wondering if you wanted to come" Aubrey asked

"Sure I'll come. What time does the party start?" Flame said

"It's at 7:00. Don't be later" Aubrey said

"I won't see you later Aubrey" Flame said

_Back at the Palace_

"Aubrey you'd better hurry and eat these pancakes before they get too cold" Ice queen said

"Alright mom. Is the cake gonna be able to feed 4 people?" Aubrey asked

"I think so why do you ask?" Ice queen said

"Because I'm bringing a friend" Aubrey said

"It's not a boy is it?" Ice King asked

No dad it's not a boy" Aubrey said

"Good because if it is a boy then he's not coming" Ice king said

"Alright then I'm gonna get ready for the party" Aubrey said

* * *

Chapter 3

Aubrey's Pov

"My parents did a great job decorating the castle"

"Wow dad this place looks great" Aubrey said

"Thanks Aubrey. So when is your friend coming?" Ice King asked

"She should be here any minute" Aubrey said

_Ding Dong_

"She's here!" Aubrey said with excitement

"Hey Flame come on in" Aubrey said

"Thanks Aubrey nice place you got here" Flame said

"Aubrey me and your father would like to talk to you in private" Ice Queen said

"OK mom what's wrong" Aubrey asked

"Why didn't you tell us that your new friend is Flame princess of the Fire Kingdom!" Ice King asked

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides it not a big deal" Aubrey said

"It is a big deal Aubrey. Before you were born there was a war between our two kingdoms and today we still hate each other. I don't want anymore war's happening do you understand?" Ice Queen asked

"I understand mom" Aubrey said

"Alright now let's go back to your party" Ice King said

"Hey Aubrey do your parents mind if I brought some friends" Flame asked

"Not at all Flame. Who did you invite?" Aubrey asked

"Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake" Flame said

* * *

Chapter 4

Aubrey's Pov

"My parents freaked out when they saw Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake"

"Aubrey why are Finn and Jake at your party!" Ice King yelled

"And why are Fionna and Cake here too!" Ice Queen yelled

"Mom, Dad Flame invited them not me can you guys please get along just for one night?" Aubrey asked

"Yeah Ice King don't be a party pooper" Jake said

"Fine. We'll try to get along" Ice King and Queen said together

"Thank you so Flame princess how did you and Aubrey meet?" Finn asked

"We meet in the forest" Flame said

"Hey Aubrey it's time to blow out the candles and make a wish" Ice Queen said

_Aubrey blows out the candles_

"Yeah" everyone yelled

_BOOM!_

"What was that loud noise!" Cake yelled

"There you are Flame princess! Guards seize them at once!" Flame King yelled

"Hey everybody I've got some party... games. What happened to our door. Flame King what are you doing here!" Ice King yelled

"I'm here because you kidnapped my daughter!" Flame King yelled

"Dad they didn't kidnap me I came on my own!" Flame princess yelled

"Flame king you always jumped to conclusion! Tell us why your here right now" Ice Queen said

"Fine. I'm here to settle this war between us. Since you started it" Flame King said

"What! We never started this war it was your fault" Ice King said

"If you won't apologize. Then we must battle tomorrow night. Come on Flame princess were leaving and take the prisoners with us" Flame King said

* * *

Chapter 5

Flame Princess's Pov

"I can't believe my dad ruined Aubrey's party. Now she'll never talk to me again"

"Flame Princess why are you mad at me? I saved you from those Ice freaks" Flame king asked

"Because you ruined my friend's party, you kidnapped my friends and Finn, and now you've started a war" Flame princess said

"Look those ice freaks started the whole thing and I'm gonna finish it!" Flame king yelled

"Whatever I'll be in my room" Flame princess said

"Fine. And don't even think about helping those prisoners escape" Flame king said

_In the dungeons of the Flame Kingdom_

"Hey Fionna how long have we been down here" Cake asked

"Half an hour" Fionna said

"Finn I thought you said Flame princess was coming to get us out of here" Fionna asked

"Don't worry Fionna Flame princess is gonna come" Finn said

"Well she better come soon because I'm suppose to be babysitting the pups" Jake said

"Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake are you guys OK?" Flame princess asked

"Were fine" Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake said together

"I'm gonna get you guys out of here. I'll get the keys" Flame princess said

"Now I have a plan to stop my father but I need your help" Flame princess said

"Sure Flame princess. What do you need" Fionna asked

"Were going to join Aubrey's side" Flame princess said

* * *

Chapter 6

Aubrey's Pov

"I can't believe Flame princess's dad ruined my birthday and now my parents are going into war with him"

"I knew we should've let you invite Flame princess Aubrey now her father wants war" Ice King said

"Dad I didn't know Flame's dad was gonna be here besides maybe if we try to talk to Flame King I'm sure he'll listen" Aubrey said

"The Flame King will never listen to us. He only listen's to his daughter" Ice Queen said

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Aubrey yelled

"Yeah Aubrey" Flame princess said

"Flame what are you doing here with Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake?" Aubrey asked

"We came here to join your parents in the battle between our kingdoms" Flame said

"Really because if your not I'll kill you" Ice King said

"Don't worry were here to help" Fionna said

"Yeah we came up with a battle plan on the way here" Cake said

"Ok then you can join" Ice Queen said


	7. Chapter 7

Flame Princess vs. Ice Princess

Ice King's Pov

"After I met the Ice Queen we got married and had a baby girl. We had our own princess"

"Honey I'm home is the cake almost done?" Ice King asked

"Yes Dear it's almost done I can't wait until Aubrey turns 14 years old" Ice Queen answered

"I know right. Aaahhh they grow up so fast" Ice King said

"There she is the birthday girl. Good morning Aubrey" Ice queen said

"Morning mom, morning dad what's for breakfast?" Aubrey said

"Pancakes. We have a big day planned for you" Ice queen said

"Awesome I can't wait until my party. I'm gonna go for a walk" Aubrey said

"OK have fun" Ice King said

"Alright dad I will" Aubrey said

"I wish I had a friend to bring to my party….huh where's that fire coming from?" Aubrey said

"Hey who started that fire?" Aubrey asked

"I did. Hi I'm flame princess" Flame princess said

"Oh. Hello I'm ice princess but everybody calls me Aubrey" Aubrey said

"So do you know Finn the human?" Flame asked

"Yeah but my dad says that he's a pain" Aubrey said

* * *

Chapter 2

Flame princess's Pov

"I think Aubrey and I are going to be great friends. As long as my dad doesn't find out"

"Well your dad is wrong because Finn's not a pain" Flame said

"Hey Flame do you have anything planned tonight?" Aubrey asked

"No. I would hang out with Finn but he has to babysit Jake's kids while he and lady Rainicorn go out" Flame said

"Well it's my birthday today and I was wondering if you wanted to come" Aubrey asked

"Sure I'll come. What time does the party start?" Flame said

"It's at 7:00. Don't be later" Aubrey said

"I won't see you later Aubrey" Flame said

_Back at the Palace_

"Aubrey you'd better hurry and eat these pancakes before they get too cold" Ice queen said

"Alright mom. Is the cake gonna be able to feed 4 people?" Aubrey asked

"I think so why do you ask?" Ice queen said

"Because I'm bringing a friend" Aubrey said

"It's not a boy is it?" Ice King asked

No dad it's not a boy" Aubrey said

"Good because if it is a boy then he's not coming" Ice king said

"Alright then I'm gonna get ready for the party" Aubrey said

* * *

Chapter 3

Aubrey's Pov

"My parents did a great job decorating the castle"

"Wow dad this place looks great" Aubrey said

"Thanks Aubrey. So when is your friend coming?" Ice King asked

"She should be here any minute" Aubrey said

_Ding Dong_

"She's here!" Aubrey said with excitement

"Hey Flame come on in" Aubrey said

"Thanks Aubrey nice place you got here" Flame said

"Aubrey me and your father would like to talk to you in private" Ice Queen said

"OK mom what's wrong" Aubrey asked

"Why didn't you tell us that your new friend is Flame princess of the Fire Kingdom!" Ice King asked

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides it not a big deal" Aubrey said

"It is a big deal Aubrey. Before you were born there was a war between our two kingdoms and today we still hate each other. I don't want anymore war's happening do you understand?" Ice Queen asked

"I understand mom" Aubrey said

"Alright now let's go back to your party" Ice King said

"Hey Aubrey do your parents mind if I brought some friends" Flame asked

"Not at all Flame. Who did you invite?" Aubrey asked

"Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake" Flame said

* * *

Chapter 4

Aubrey's Pov

"My parents freaked out when they saw Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake"

"Aubrey why are Finn and Jake at your party!" Ice King yelled

"And why are Fionna and Cake here too!" Ice Queen yelled

"Mom, Dad Flame invited them not me can you guys please get along just for one night?" Aubrey asked

"Yeah Ice King don't be a party pooper" Jake said

"Fine. We'll try to get along" Ice King and Queen said together

"Thank you so Flame princess how did you and Aubrey meet?" Finn asked

"We meet in the forest" Flame said

"Hey Aubrey it's time to blow out the candles and make a wish" Ice Queen said

_Aubrey blows out the candles_

"Yeah" everyone yelled

_BOOM!_

"What was that loud noise!" Cake yelled

"There you are Flame princess! Guards seize them at once!" Flame King yelled

"Hey everybody I've got some party... games. What happened to our door. Flame King what are you doing here!" Ice King yelled

"I'm here because you kidnapped my daughter!" Flame King yelled

"Dad they didn't kidnap me I came on my own!" Flame princess yelled

"Flame king you always jumped to conclusion! Tell us why your here right now" Ice Queen said

"Fine. I'm here to settle this war between us. Since you started it" Flame King said

"What! We never started this war it was your fault" Ice King said

"If you won't apologize. Then we must battle tomorrow night. Come on Flame princess were leaving and take the prisoners with us" Flame King said

* * *

Chapter 5

Flame Princess's Pov

"I can't believe my dad ruined Aubrey's party. Now she'll never talk to me again"

"Flame Princess why are you mad at me? I saved you from those Ice freaks" Flame king asked

"Because you ruined my friend's party, you kidnapped my friends and Finn, and now you've started a war" Flame princess said

"Look those ice freaks started the whole thing and I'm gonna finish it!" Flame king yelled

"Whatever I'll be in my room" Flame princess said

"Fine. And don't even think about helping those prisoners escape" Flame king said

_In the dungeons of the Flame Kingdom_

"Hey Fionna how long have we been down here" Cake asked

"Half an hour" Fionna said

"Finn I thought you said Flame princess was coming to get us out of here" Fionna asked

"Don't worry Fionna Flame princess is gonna come" Finn said

"Well she better come soon because I'm suppose to be babysitting the pups" Jake said

"Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake are you guys OK?" Flame princess asked

"Were fine" Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake said together

"I'm gonna get you guys out of here. I'll get the keys" Flame princess said

"Now I have a plan to stop my father but I need your help" Flame princess said

"Sure Flame princess. What do you need" Fionna asked

"Were going to join Aubrey's side" Flame princess said

* * *

Chapter 6

Aubrey's Pov

"I can't believe Flame princess's dad ruined my birthday and now my parents are going into war with him"

"I knew we should've let you invite Flame princess Aubrey now her father wants war" Ice King said

"Dad I didn't know Flame's dad was gonna be here besides maybe if we try to talk to Flame King I'm sure he'll listen" Aubrey said

"The Flame King will never listen to us. He only listen's to his daughter" Ice Queen said

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Aubrey yelled

"Yeah Aubrey" Flame princess said

"Flame what are you doing here with Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake?" Aubrey asked

"We came here to join your parents in the battle between our kingdoms" Flame said

"Really because if your not I'll kill you" Ice King said

"Don't worry were here to help" Fionna said

"Yeah we came up with a battle plan on the way here" Cake said

"OK then you can join" Ice Queen said

* * *

Chapter 7

Aubrey's Pov

"Tonight's the big battle"

"Flame are you sure your dad's not gonna freak out about you joining my side" Aubrey asked

"Don't worry he won't" Flame said

"OK is everybody ready?" Ice King asked

"Yeah!" Flame, Aubrey, Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake and Ice Queen yelled

_The Battle_

"Flame Princess what are you doing over there?" Flame King asked

"Dad I never wanted war between Aubrey's family so I'm gonna help her defeat you" Flame princess said

"Fine if that's the way you want it. FLAME SOLDIERS ATTACK!" Flame King yelled

"ICE SOLDIERS, PENGUINS, AND SNOW LEOPARDS ATTACK!" Ice King and Queen yelled

"Finn, Fionna, Jake and Cake each attacked a fire soldier and Flame princess attacked the soliders one by one with Aubrey's help"

"Ice King and Queen tried there best to take out the Flame King and the soldiers"

"Finally Flame princess and Aubrey both attacked the flame king together"

"The Ice Family won!"

"Flame soliders retreat! Flame princess I'll see you when I get home" Flame king said

"That was so much fun" Fionna said

"I know right now that that's over we can get back to the party" Finn said

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled

"This party is amazing" Jake yelled

"Yeah it is any way I'm gotta get going. It's gonna be a long night for me" Flame princess said

"OK later Flame princess" Aubrey and Finn said

_At the Flame Kingdom_

"You decided to join our enemy and help them win. Flame Princess thank you" Flame King said

"Dad why are you thanking me?" Flame princess asked

"Because you showed me that ice and fire can be at peace with each other" Flame King said

"Really that's awesome" Flame princess said

"Your still grounded though" Flame King said

"Oh dad" Flame princess said

_The End_

_Author's Note: I have a new story in mind and it's about Marceline finding her lost mother I'll start working on it today  
_


End file.
